Start of something
by Klaire Oag
Summary: With a change of rule in Nationals The new directions need a support act. Luckily Jesse knows a group who would do that. what madness with happen when the groups come together? rating for language, sexual implications and drinking!
1. Start of somthing

I was surprised to see that there was not Britannia High and Glee crossovers! oh well I'm starting a new trend. rating for language.

* * *

><p>Start of Something<p>

"Wait Jesse asked for us?" asked Danny. He looked to his five friends. They had been called into Mr Nugent's office.

"Yes! Jesse St James is the new show choir consulate for the McKinley High school's glee Club New directions and as a last minute rule change they are need of a support act. The school will pay for the flights and the accommodation in New York for you to perform and you all will be accommodated with a member of the glee club" explained Mr Nugent.

"Do we have to? I mean show choir isn't my scene" exclaimed Claudine. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Claudine we get to travel to America! I mean New York it's like the biggest place ever!" exclaimed Lauren

"Plus we could get to go shopping" a very over excited Lola stated.

"Plus we'd be doing by my cousin a favour" explained Danny. Claudine flashed a fake smile.

"So you all leave at the end of this week to fly over to Ohio and Jesse St James and Mr Will Shuster will be there to greet you and introduce you to the club. Stefan and Anna will accompany you to Ohio and New York. You will be out there for three weeks in total and we'd give you all the academic work you need to do so you won't miss out in any work. Think of it as an experience to enhance you skills. It will look good on your CV and improve your chances of getting jobs after graduation next year" explained Mr Nugent. Lola got excited as the six left the teacher's office.

"Amazing! We get to go the home of the father Sam and get to go to the big orange" excitedly. Lauren smiled as the rest giggled loudly

"Lola its Uncle Sam and New York is the big apple" explained BB as he kissed his girl on the cheek.

"Silly me" smiled Lola as BB kissed her.

"Speaking of apples lets go I'm hungry" exclaimed Danny as he jumped up high. He was excited. Firstly he hadn't seen his favourite cousin since he got into Britannia High but also he had never been to America.

"You're always hungry babe" smiled Claudine as she toke his arm.

This aggravated Lauren a little bit. Sure the drama between them had stopped but it sucked for her to see Claudine flirting her big eyes at Danny right in front of her. Truth be told she wasn't as over Danny as she hoped.

"Guys I'll catch you up. I'm going to practise in the auditorium" explained Lauren.

"Sure thing" said BB as he joined the rest.

Lauren slipped into the auditorium and sat at the piano. She began to play the notes to her favorite song of the minute.

"**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes**  
><strong>A little righteous and too proud<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna find a way to compromise<strong>  
><strong>Cause I believe we can work things out<strong>

**I thought that I had all the answers**  
><strong>never giving in<strong>  
><strong>but baby since you've gone<strong>  
><strong>I admit I was wrong<strong>" sang Lauren as put all of her energy into playing the piano.

**"All I know is I'm lost without you**  
><strong>I'm not gonna lie<strong>  
><strong>how am I gonna be strong without you<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>if we ever say we'd never be together<strong>  
><strong>in the end you wave goodbye<strong>  
><strong>dunno what I'd do<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you<strong>

**I keep trying to find my way**  
><strong>and all I know is I'm lost without you<strong>  
><strong>I keep trying to face the day<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you" sang Lauren. She was unaware that someone had snuck in. She was so concentrated in the song.<strong>

**"How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs**  
><strong>baby I'm so lonely all the time<strong>  
><strong>everywhere I go I get so confused<strong>  
><strong>you're the only thing that's on my mind<strong>

**On my bed so cold at night**  
><strong>I miss you more each day<strong>  
><strong>only you can make it right<strong>  
><strong>no I'm not too proud to say<strong>

**All I know is I'm lost without you**  
><strong>I'm not gonna lie<strong>  
><strong>how am I gonna be strong without you<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>if we ever say we'd never be together<strong>  
><strong>in the end you wave goodbye<strong>  
><strong>dunno what I'd do<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you<strong>

**I keep trying to find my way**  
><strong>and all I know is I'm lost without you<strong>  
><strong>I keep trying to face the day<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without yo<strong>u" passionately express Lauren. She allowed her self to cry a bit. Her spectator began to edge closer. It was Jez. He was drawn into song. He noticed the pain she was in.

**"If I could only hold you now**  
><strong>make the pain just go away<strong>  
><strong>can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)<strong>

**All I know is I'm lost without you**  
><strong>I'm not gonna lie<strong>  
><strong>how am I gonna be strong without you<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>if we ever say we'd never be together<strong>  
><strong>in the end you wave goodbye<strong>  
><strong>dunno what I'd do<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you<strong>

**I keep trying to find my way**  
><strong>and all I know is I'm lost without you<strong>  
><strong>I keep trying to face the day<strong>  
><strong>an all I know is<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without your love<strong>  
><strong>I keep trying to find my way<strong>  
><strong>and all I know is<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you (ho)<strong>  
><strong>I'm lost without you<strong> "

" Sang Lauren. When she played the last note she let a tear fall down her face. She rested her head

"That's amazing" said Jez. Lauren jumped out of her skin. She turned round and realised it was Jez. "I didn't mean to scare you. I mean those notes were perfect. Claudine would be jealous"

"It's nothing. Look I'm just coming I just needed to sing that" silently cried Lauren as she tired to wipe her tears.

"You ok?" asked Jez as he toke a chair to sit beside the young brunette.

"Is it possible to not be over someone but pretend that you are over them?" asked Lauren. Jez smiled.

"It's Danny isn't it?" asked Jez

"Predictable huh?" sighed Lauren

"He's with Claudine now! Smile someone's out there for you. Hey America might have someone" explained Jez.

"I hope so. Why do you have to be gay?" asked Lauren.

"Because all the best guys are" cheekily responded Jez. Both left the auditorium and headed to the canteen.

Will Shuster wrote the word "Britannia" on the white board.

"Now as you may realise we need a support act for nationals…." Explained Will.

"Mr Shu what does have to do with me and Santana? We aren't dating" asked Britney. The gang looked at Britney in utter confusion. Santana gave Britney a look that could kill. She didn't want people to know she was a lesbian yet Britney unknowing kept dropping hints.

"No Britney it's the topic for this week assignment. Anything British you can sing to our guests when they arrive here by the end of this week and we are holding them a concert to welcome them here. I want you guys to look into to welcome our guests and supporting act. Jesse is going to explain more" explained Will. Jesse stepped forward as he set up his laptop to YouTube.

"Now I can explain how amazing this group is or I can let you listen to them. This is the Britannia High class of 2012 who will supporting us." Proudly exclaimed Jesse as he clicked on the link of the class singing a song called "Start of something" in their final year show.

"There really good" exclaimed Tina.

"They can sign and dance which makes us look good" Mercedes claimed in excitement.

"That curly hair guys is a lot like you sweetie" exclaimed Rachel.

"That will be because he is my cousin. One of many reasons why I asked Mr Nugent, their head teacher to come and support us" Explained Jesse

"Damn he has the better genes outta the two" exclaimed Mercedes. Rachel gave her a dirty look. "Telling the truth girlfriend"

"Now I convinced Mr Nugent if he paid for flights and their New York hotel stay then we could accommodate them only staying here for two weeks which means one of you will be having a member of the support act staying with you and the family. Now since Danny is Jesse's cousin he gets to stay with Jesse and the two teachers accompanying the school will be staying with both me and Emma so I need five volunteers so I will be contacting your parents to see if it is ok for you to have a guest." Explained Will. Rachel excited put up her hand.

"Mr. Shue if Jesse is ok with it I want to show a Britannia theme" exclaimed Rachel.

"Great Jesse do you know which song?" asked Will

"Rolling in the deep by Adele" said Jesse. The piano played the first note but Rachel's demanding voice began the song.

"**There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch,<strong>  
><strong>it's bringing me out the dark<strong>" Rachel sang looking at Finn. It was clear to everyone except Finn and Jesse that Rachel wasn't over Finn but he was with Quinn. Quinn it wasn't love all she wanted him for was a popularity contest but surely it was all done. Quinn lost to Kurt in the run for prom queen and she didn't love Finn. Did she?

"**Finally I can see you crystal clear**  
><strong>Go head and sell me out<strong>  
><strong>and I'll lay your shit bare<strong>

**See how I leave with every piece of you**  
><strong>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch<strong>  
><strong>And its bring me out the dark<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us**  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling<strong>" sang Jesse with his eyes looking at Rachel. He was happy that she forgave him and she was with him. He loved her.

"**We could have had it all**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>And you played it<strong>  
><strong>To the beat" Sang Jesse and Rachel in unison looking in depth of each other.<strong>

**"Baby I have no story to be told**  
><strong>But I've heard one of you<strong>  
><strong>And I'm gonna make your head burn<strong>  
><strong>Think of me in the depths of your despair<strong>  
><strong>Making a home down there<strong>  
><strong>It reminds you of the home we shared" Rachel sang looking at Finn.<strong>

**"The scars of your love remind me of us**  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling<strong>" sang Jesse grabbing Rachel to look at him. He cared for the pint sized brunette. He wasn't gonna let Finn steal

"**We could have had it all**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>And you played it<strong>" sang Jesse and Rachel in union. Both so passionately that you'd think they were signing it for each other. Like a love song but they were singing a hate song

"**with the beat**  
><strong>Throw your soul through every open door<strong>" Jesse sang looking at Rachel. Rachel stared back. The song was like a fight which Rachel was determine to win.

**"Count your blessings to find what you look for**" Rachel sang back. Like a dagger from her mouth

"**Turned my sorrow into treasured gold"** Jesse sang back.

"**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you so**w" Rachel sang back as if it was to make sure she got the last line in before they joined there voices in union.

"**We could have had it all**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>And you played it<strong>  
><strong>To the beat<strong>

**You could have had it all**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>And you played it<strong>  
><strong>To the beat<strong>

**"And you played it**

**And you played it**

**And you played it**

**To the beat**" sang Rachel and Jesse. Both finished the dramatic hate song with a smile.

"That song is British? how comes its been in the charts in america?" asked Britney.

"song become successful that they are represented by British singer but make it big in America. You have a whole host of British artists from the Beatles to Leona Lewis. Look up on Wikipedia then search for the song. We'll select the songs to sing for our guests on Thursday and on Friday the concert will start at 6 be here for rehearsal at the end of school. Don't be late!" said Will Shuster. The glee members left with Rachel lagging behind. Finn touched her shoulder.

"Look can I talk to you?" asked Finn while he and Rachel left the room.

"You had time to talk about a few months ago" spat Rachel as she began to open her locker.

"Look I'm sorry but you have Jesse…."explained Finn.

"And you have Quinn or was losing prom just not enough to keep your relationship together?" snappily replied Rachel.

"Look I don't love her any more is that what you want to hear?" asked Finn.

"You know what I want to hear but you're just too scared to say it. Jesse did. Look lets just focus on our assignment ok" kindly said Rachel as she slammed her locker shut. Finn realised he knew what song to sing. He went to the library and began to look up the music for James Blunt. He knew the song he'd pick to express how he felt

"I can't believe you guys are going to America in less that two days" exclaimed Ronnie as she served the six their lunch. It had been four days since Lauren sang in the auditorium and Jez had kept the secret of her feelings for Danny.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed a very excited Lola. BB smiled at his over active girlfriend.

"New York is like amazing so we have to share with a show choir group but it's the Big apple." said Claudine.

"You're excited now about it?" asked Lauren

"Well yeah! If I can't make it there I won't make it anywhere" stated Claudine as she looked at Danny.

"Claudine's right! This could be the start of something" said Danny. He smiled as he kissed Claudine on the cheek.

"So you have to give me some post cards from America" exclaimed Ronnie.

"Definitely. Wish you could come instead of Anna" said Danny. Unknowingly to him Anna was walking behind him

"Bear in mind Mr Miller I can pass or fail your 2nd year" said Anna with a hidden evil smile

"You are the best Anna!" Smiled Danny. Anna smiled as she went to sit with the other teachers at the school.

"Such a suck up Danny" said BB as he cuddled Lola. The noticed the bell rang so headed towards dance class.

Finn was looking through sheet music in the library when he was approached by Quinn.

"Hey why you looking for sheet music?" asked Quinn

"Glee assignment. I have the perfect song but need the music. Should you be doing the same thing?" asked Finn

"Its what I want to talk to you about. We need to leave glee" stated Quinn. Finn quickly turned round

"What?" exclaimed Finn.

"You heard me. We're not cool anymore and I can't be a senior being the lowest of low. I lost junior prom queen to Kurt I need to win prom queen as a senior and Glee isn't helping our reputation" expressed Quinn.

"Wait you quit Cheerios for Glee" said Finn

"All to win you back from man hands" answered Quinn

"Stop making fun of her" said Finn.

"ok its either Rachel and Glee or me and no Glee. You have Friday to decide" said Quinn as she left the library. Finn sighed as he found the song he was looking for.


	2. Missing Person

Missing Person

Finn lay on his bed with the hardest decision on his mind. How could she ask him to choose? She knew Glee was the biggest part of his life. He sat up and looked at the picture which used to be in his wallet. It was the smear campaign which had been attempted to be made by her by Lauren so she and Puck could be crowned prom queen and king. He looked at his perfect song for his glee assignment and picked the guitar and began to scrum the chords and began to sing it.

**"My life is brilliant.**  
><strong>My love is pure.<strong>  
><strong>I saw an angel.<strong>  
><strong>Of that I'm sure.<strong>  
><strong>She smiled at me on the subway.<strong>  
><strong>She was with another man.<strong>  
><strong>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I've got a plan.<strong>

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
><strong>You're beautiful, it's true.<strong>  
><strong>I saw your face in a crowded place,<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know what to do,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'll never be with you.<strong>

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**  
><strong>As we walked on by.<strong>  
><strong>She could see from my face that I was,<strong>  
><strong>Flying high,<strong>  
><strong>And I don't think that I'll see her again,<strong>  
><strong>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<strong>

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
><strong>You're beautiful, it's true.<strong>  
><strong>I saw your face in a crowded place,<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know what to do,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'll never be with you.<strong>  
><strong>You're beautiful. You're beautiful.<strong>  
><strong>You're beautiful, it's true.<strong>  
><strong>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,<strong>  
><strong>When she thought up that I should be with you.<strong>  
><strong>But it's time to face the truth,<strong>  
><strong>I will never be with you<strong>" sang Finn as he placed his guitar.

He began to pick up his laptop to search who was going to be supporting. He found all the song they had done for their school final. He noticed a song which fitted perfectly. He emailed the song to himself to ask Will Schuster about it.

"Ok guys any one got a good song for this week's theme?" Asked Will. Tina shyly put up her hand. "go for it Tina who is it your singing?" asked Will

"Its Your song by Elton John. This ones for you Mike. I'll try not to cry this time" smiled Tina. Mike laughed.

**"It's a little bit funny**  
><strong>this feeling inside<strong>  
><strong>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<strong>  
><strong>I don't have much money<strong>  
><strong>but boy if I did<strong>  
><strong>I'd buy a big house where<strong>  
><strong>we both could live<strong>

**So excuse me forgetting**  
><strong>but these things I do<strong>  
><strong>see I've forgotten if<strong>  
><strong>they're green or they're blue<strong>  
><strong>anyway the thing is<strong>  
><strong>what I really mean<strong>  
><strong>yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<strong>

**And you can tell everybody,**  
><strong>this is your song<strong>  
><strong>It may be quite simple but<strong>  
><strong>now that is done<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind<strong>  
><strong>that i put down in words<strong>  
><strong>how wonderful life is now your in the world<strong>

**If I was a sculptor**  
><strong>but then again no<strong>  
><strong>or girl who makes potions in a traveling show<strong>  
><strong>I know it's not much but<strong>  
><strong>it's the best I can do<strong>  
><strong>My gift is my song and<strong>  
><strong>this one's for you<strong>

**And you can tell everybody**  
><strong>this is your song<strong>  
><strong>It may be quite simple but<strong>  
><strong>now that is done<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<strong>  
><strong>that I put down in words<strong>  
><strong>how wonderful life is now your in the world<strong>" Sang Tina beautifully without a single tear in sight. All the glee kids clapped. This made Tina smile as she sat down beside Mike who kissed her on the cheek.

"Brilliant Tina I think with Rachel and Jesse's rolling in the deep we can add this too the bill" said Will as he wrote down Tina's name next to Rachel and Jesse "Now any one else?" asked Will.

Kurt gave another rendition of "I wanna hold your hand". Quinn, Britney and Santana gave an original rendition of "two become one" by the Spice Girls. Santana gave a solo of "Back to Black". Puck and Sam gave "Changes" by Black Sabbath and Artie sang "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones.

"All theses songs are brilliant. Now be here for a dress rehearsal tomorrow at the end of school in the auditorium, Wear the best dresses/smart suits possible" said Will. He turned round. Quinn went close to Finn's ear to whisper.

"This will be our last show" whispered Quinn as she walked away with the rest. Finn went to Will.

"Mr Shue I have a song for this weeks assignment but its not by a well known British artist. In fact its by our support act. But I really want to sing it" asked Finn

"Why didn't you sing it in front of the rest?" asked a confused Will.

"It's a surprise for our guest please can you hear me with it?" asked

"I like your passion and I think it would be a fitting tribute to our guest but I need to hear it" asked Will.

"ok I can sing along with the performance that of YouTube coz I haven't got a karaoke for obvious reasons" said Finn. He placed the song on.

"**All of my life,**  
><strong>I have watched you<strong>  
><strong>Climbing Mountains,<strong>  
><strong>Chasing dreams.<strong>  
><strong>All of my life,<strong>  
><strong>You gave me everything,<strong>  
><strong>But you don't have to<strong>  
><strong>Give the world to me.<strong>

**Just say you love me; as I am.**  
><strong>Say you want me; as I am.<strong>  
><strong>Say I'm someone in your eyes!<strong>  
><strong>It's all I wanted to be,<strong>  
><strong>Oh! Just let me go, I know,<strong>  
><strong>One day if I'm allowed<strong>  
><strong>If I am allowed,<strong>  
><strong>One day I'll make you proud.<strong>" Sang Finn. Little did he know Rachel was watching him. She tried to sneak in to get her bag before going home. She stood there in almost tears. She felt her ex boyfriend's pain. A lack of acceptance.

"**And trying to please you, now,**  
><strong>Is all I seem to do,<strong>  
><strong>I'm holding my dreams down,<strong>  
><strong>It's breaking me in two,<strong>  
><strong>I've got to be me, now,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's already one of you,<strong>  
><strong>I'm on my knees,<strong>  
><strong>So help me Please?<strong>

**Please don't shoot me down,**  
><strong>if though you can't see it now,<strong>  
><strong>Some day I'll make you proud.<strong>" Sang Finn. Will had a tear.

"Our guest will be proud. It's on the bill. I'll get Jesse to get us the proper piano part for this or to get the guy forgot his name to play it for you. I need to ask Finn is everything ok?" asked Will as he wrote on a list of paper.

"What do you do when you're given a choice and no matter what you pick you lose either way? I want to make people proud of me" asked Finn.

"Depends what you feel is worth losing Finn. You're in the bill for the concert. Go home and practise it" said Will. Finn left the room and walking into Rachel.

"Sorry….Rachel what are you doing at the door? Did you hear that song?" asked Finn.

"I did. I was getting my bag which I left in the choir room .Finn it was amazing. People should be proud of you from that song" answer Rachel as she went to the choir room. Finn knew exactly his choice from what Rachel had said.

"Why can't we get on the plane now?" asked a very over excited Lola as they sat in Heathrow airport.

"They need to get the plane clean and all that jazz" explained a very tired Stefan.

"Hey Lolz lets go and see the duty free" suggested BB as he lead his girlfriend towards a make up counter. Claudine was reading a magazine while Danny was away to the bathroom. Lauren was listening to her I-pod. When Danny came back Claudine looked up and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. She found that the song she had fit her mood perfectly she began to mouth the lyrics passionately.

"**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round**  
><strong>(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears<strong>  
><strong>(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by<strong>  
><strong>(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes<strong>

**(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart**  
><strong>(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart<strong>

**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever**  
><strong>And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever<strong>  
><strong>And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong<strong>  
><strong>Together we can take it to the end of the line<strong>  
><strong>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<strong>  
><strong>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<strong>  
><strong>I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight<strong>  
><strong>Forever's gonna start tonight<strong>

**Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart**  
><strong>There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart<strong>  
><strong>Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Nothing I <strong>**can say... a total eclipse of the heart**" Mouthed Lauren as she began to day dream that she was singing on a big stage where Danny was the only person in the audience. She forgot for a moment that she wasn't on stage and began to sang out loud

"**(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart**

**(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight**  
><strong>And I need you more than ever<strong>  
><strong>And if you'll only hold me tight<strong>

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**  
><strong>Cause we'll never be wrong together<strong>  
><strong>We can take it to the end of the line<strong>  
><strong>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark<strong>  
><strong>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<strong>  
><strong>I really need you tonight<strong>  
><strong>Forever's gonna start tonight<strong>  
><strong>Forever's gonna start tonight<strong>

**Once upon a time I was falling in love**  
><strong>But now I'm only falling apart<strong>  
><strong>Nothing I can do<strong>  
><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>  
><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>  
><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>  
><strong>Turn around, bright eyes<strong>" sang Lauren. She opened her eyes to find money at her feet and the rest of the Britannia high kids staring at her. She took out her I pod head phones. She gave a shy laugh.

"Lauren as much as we all love your singing and so do a crowd save your voice for Ohio and New York" said Stefan. Claudine giggled as she toke the money. Danny grabbed it out of her hand.

"Claudine that's Lauren's money" Said Danny as he handed back Lauren the money.

"In fact it's our money. For the trip" said Lauren as she handed it to Anna who then equally divided out among the six teens.

Rachel was over at Jesse's house looking at various songs.

"I can't understand why we have to pick another song. I like rolling in the deep" said Rachel.

"Mr Schuster felt maybe we had an unfair advantage since you did sign that song for prom" said Jesse.

"But Kurt has done his song during a week about religion which was like a few months ago.

"Besides I thought you like finding and singing new songs. I want to blow away our guests" said Jesse as he found a song by Cheryl Cole

"Jesse no I hate Cheryl Cole. She's mediocre compared to us. Why do you want to sing her?" asked Rachel

"Because this song is good" said Jesse and he began to play the song "Parachute"

"**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand**  
><strong>I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned<strong>  
><strong>I won't tell anybody<strong>  
><strong>Won't tell anybody<strong>  
><strong>They want to push me down<strong>  
><strong>They want to see you fall<strong>

**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around**  
><strong>I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound<strong>  
><strong>Won't tell anybody<strong>  
><strong>Won't tell anybody<strong>  
><strong>They want to see us fall<strong>  
><strong>They want to see us fall<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down<strong>

**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and**  
><strong>You are your own worst enemy<strong>  
><strong>You'll never win the fight<strong>  
><strong>Just hold onto me<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold onto you<strong>  
><strong>It's you and me up against the world<strong>  
><strong>It's you and me<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down<strong>

**I won't fall out of love**  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I'll fall into you<strong>

**I won't fall out of love**  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of,<strong>  
><strong>I won't fall out of love<strong>  
><strong>I'll fall into you<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down<strong>

**I don't need a parachute**  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>Baby, if I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a parachute<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch me<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna catch if I fall<strong>  
><strong>Down, down, down" played the song from YouTube. Rachel smirked.<strong>

**"It is a nice song" exclaimed Rachel**

**"Its how I feel about you Rachel. You're my parachute**" said Jesse as he kissed her on the lips. Rachel smiled as Jesse looked into her eye.

"Ok we'll sign it then but we could do a twist on it. Like do the Ingrid Michaelsonversion" said Rachel as she showed Jesse the version she was talking about.

"So you know how the British kids are coming here why don't we throw them a party?" asked Puck in the choir room once all the glee kids had got changed for the concert.

"Puck remember the last time we threw party it was a disaster!" said Rachel.

"No Puck's right we need to give them a welcome that will be good as well as a concert" said Santana.

"Fine but it's not at my house. My dads are at home" said Rachel

"My family are away for the weekend. After the concert once the guys get assigned where they are staying we'll hold at party at my house tomorrow night" said Puck. All the glee kids got excited. Rachel was a bit doubtful. Will and Jesse turned up with six kids and two adults

"Guys listen up. Here are our guests. They will introduce them selves and then we can go on with the show" said Mr Shuster.

"Hi I'm Lauren" smiled the brunette haired girl

"I'm Jeremy but call us Jez" said the blonde haired guy who was wearing a check shirt. Kurt liked the look of him and had to make a mental reminder to himself that he was with Blaine.

"I'm Claudine" Smiled a girl with a short black bob. She looked like in the meanness level should could give Santana a run for her money.

"I'm Lola as in bunny" smiled a tiny girl with really big hair.

"and I'm BB" said a black guy with braids.

"and I'm Stefan, the dance tutor" said an older aussie guy with black hair

"and I'm Anna the music theory tutor" said a women with blonde hair.

"Great stuff so I will let you settle into our auditorium to see what the glee kids have prepared for you guys. Oh Jez can I speak to you?" said Will Schuster as he lead the group to the autorium. Quinn went towards Finn almost whisper into his ear.

"You better make out exit a good one" said Quinn as she left with the others. Finn looked into the mirror. He knew he was singing the song he picked for a reason.

"Really my song?" asked Jez

"He said it was perfect tribute but me and Finn couldn't work out the piano part. He says he wants to pay a fitting tribute." Asked Will.

"I can play for him!" said Jez

"Thank you soo much" said Will as he lead the rest to the auditorium. Jez felt honour. Someone wanted to cover his song. He hoped he could do it justice.

"I'm excited about this" exclaimed Lola as she cuddled into BB. Lauren smiled but her smile was faded as soon as she looked at Claudine and Danny. Jez was on stage.

"wait why is Jez on stage?" asked Lola. The five at bolt up right. They noticed the Glee kids were sitting behind them. One of the guys was on stage.

"hey I'm Finn. I asked Mr Shuchster if I could do Jez's song because its fitting sicne I have joined Glee club this has been my plea for acceptance." Said Finn. Jez started to play the piano

"**All of my life,**  
><strong>I have watched you<strong>  
><strong>Climbing Mountains,<strong>  
><strong>Chasing dreams.<strong>  
><strong>All of my life,<strong>  
><strong>You gave me everything,<strong>  
><strong>But you don't have to<strong>  
><strong>Give the world to me.<strong>

**Just say you love me; as I am.**  
><strong>Say you want me; as I am.<strong>  
><strong>Say I'm someone in your eyes!<strong>  
><strong>It's all I wanted to be,<strong>  
><strong>Oh! Just let me go, I know,<strong>  
><strong>One day if I'm allowed<strong>  
><strong>If I am allowed,<strong>  
><strong>One day I'll make you proud." Sang Finn. <strong>Quinn started to cry. She knew this was about her. Had she been unfair? No surely she hadn't. They both shared the same interest. Jez had began to cry as he continued. Finn had made his song have more meaning.

"**And trying to please you, now,**  
><strong>Is all I seem to do,<strong>  
><strong>I'm holding my dreams down,<strong>  
><strong>It's breaking me in two,<strong>  
><strong>I've got to be me, now,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's already one of you,<strong>  
><strong>I'm on my knees,<strong>  
><strong>So help me Please?<strong>

**Please don't shoot me down,**  
><strong>if though you can't see it now,<strong>  
><strong>Some day I'll make you proud" <strong>sang Finn. The Glee kids cried and the Britannia high kids were amazed. Quinn walked out crying.

"Ok Sam and Puck you're up" said Will. Quinn cried at her locker. Finn walked beside her.

"You were never going to quit Glee were you?" cried Quinn

"It's who I am Quinn! Why can't be proud of me?" said Finn. Quinn looked mad and upset. Unknowingly to both of them Rachel was watching.

"Because this isn't you. Glee has changed you. I don't know this boy standing before me" cried Quinn.

"Well why don't you take out a missing person add?" sarcastically said Finn

"Do you love me?" asked Quinn. Finn was blown away by her question.

"What question is that?" asked Finn

"JUST ANSWER ME!" screamed Quinn.

"Look if I answer you honestly you can't quit Glee. You have talent. Is the popularity contest just a bit too much now?" asked Finn

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" screamed Quinn. She was angry. It was the only time she swore.

"Fine I don't love you any more. You changed. You're not the same girl who you used to be. You've went to became a bitch" said Finn. He got a slap from Quinn.

"We're over. In terms of Glee I will think long and hard. I'm going to the party because we have guests but don't expect me to be nice to you" said Quinn coldly as she ran off.

Finn slumped down on the ground. Rachel sat beside him.

"I came out and heard screaming. I saw it. I'm sorry." Said Rachel.

"I did love her. She couldn't be proud of me." Cried Finn. Rachel gave him a hug.

"I'm really sorry. If its anything Mr Shuster is proud of you. Jez said its was the best tribute he's ever had and I'm proud of you. Two years ago you were a quarter back who had joy in picking on people but now you accept people for who they are" said Rachel. Finn looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Rachel. Lets get back to the auditorium" said Finn.

"Guys your tributes were amazing" said Danny.

"Ok guys we have your homes and we're you'll spending the next few weeks. Danny you know you'll be with Jesse. Lola you are sharing with Britney. Lauren you'll be with Rachel. BB you'll be with Puck. Jez you'll be with Finn and Kurt and Claudine you'll be with Santana. Both Anna and Stefan will be sorted by me and Miss Pillsbury" said Will.

The Glee kids left. Everyone over joyed with the concert but eager more for the party tomorrow.

"This will be your room." Said Rachel as she showed Lauren her white guest room which had an en suite and full wardrobe.

"wow this is nice. Thanks Rachel" smiled Lauren

"My pleasure. We don't get many guests. I hope its comfortable enough" smiled Rachel.

"Its amazing. You know the Finn guy was he ok after he performed?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah he's a fighter." Said Rachel.

"Jez loved that song. He wrote it about his dad. He was worried about letting Finn sing it" said Lauren as she unpacked.

"I would hate no one supporting my dream. Its all I live for. If I don't make it I couldn't cope" said Rachel.

"Jez's dad called it a phase. I noticed the blonde girl go out crying" said Lauren.

"His ex Quinn, as of tonight don't say anything" said Rachel

"I won't. I hope he finds a girl who supports him because he could go far. Anyways I'm away for sleep. Night Rachel" said Lauren as she went into the bathroom.

"Night Lauren" sighed Rachel as she went to her room. Her cell phone bedside her bed went off. She read the text message from Finn.

"Thanks for what you said. It meant a lot. Night" it read. Rachel sighed. Maybe she wasn't over Finn. She had Jesse now anyway and she couldn't cheat.


	3. Best of me

Wow cheers for reviews. Claudine and Santana will be close but…..well just read this chapter to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Best of me<strong>

Rachel had gotten up early and she went down to breakfast. Her father was there making coffee. He was dressed smartly and was eating his breakfast

"Morning Pumpkin pie. You look like you haven't sleep" asked Leroy as he poured out his coffee.

"I'm fine Daddy. Honest. Daddy when did you know Dad was the one?"

"He was the person I couldn't live without. I hope your not losing sleep over that Jesse boy" said Leroy as he sat down.

"No he's been lovely! Seriously he's changed…" said Rachel. She felt she was living a lie to a point though. She was mixed up about who she had feelings about. Sure she loved Jesse but she loved Finn as well.

"Your Dad is the one who sees the worst of me and the best of me and loves both sides. When you're with the one. They will love both side of you" said Leroy. At that moment Hiram came down equally dressed smart.

"Morning! Leroy we are going to be late! We're at a wedding out of town and we are not back till Monday. Please be responsible sweet pea. We are only a phone call away" said Hiram.

"I will be. Enjoy yourself" exclaimed Rachel. Her dads left the house. Lauren came down in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Morning! Sleep well" exclaimed Rachel. Lauren slumped at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah just jet lag. Do you get up early every day?" asked Lauren.

"We have cereal, toast and coffee for breakfast. Me and some of the girls and Kurt though of taking you, Lola and Claudine to the mall you know for girly fun while the guys take out Danny, BB and Jez" explained Rachel.

"Sounds fun!" said a sleepy Lauren.

"Oh and we have a welcome to Lima party at Puck's!" said Rachel

"Will there be booze? Alcohol?" asked a worried Lauren.

"Hope not we all signed pacts not to drink till after nationals!" said Rachel.

"Good I'm not meant to be drinking" smiled Lauren.

"Anyways I'm going for a shower and changed before shopping" said Rachel as she went up stairs. Lauren began to finish off the rest of her breakfast.

The girls went out to the mall to look at clothes for the party that was happening that night. Lola and Britney seamed to lead the girls with Lauren and Rachel being dragged at the back.

Lauren did like shopping but not to the extent of Lola and Britney and she was scared of the party. Her leg had been in pain again but she shrugged it off. She just needed to rest which she would once she got food and rest. Luckily before asking they stopped at a mall.

"This is like been the best say ever" smiled Lola. Rachel gave a giggle. She was so like Britney and it was nice for Britney to share that mental with someone. Santana did look jealous of the new friendship.

"So what's the party going to be like?" asked Claudine.

"Amazing its Pucks house so it'll be good! So dress up. Includes you man hands" said Santana.

"Noted and I will look fabulous" said Rachel.

Danny and Jesse we eating dinner at his house. Both looked fairly smart in their shirts and jeans. Jesse wore a dark shirt and jean and Danny wore a lighter shirt and jeans.

"So Jesse how come you dropped out of college?" asked Danny

"Kina failed. Unlike your Britannia High I needed to do academic work and I didn't turn up" said Jesse

"I do academic work. Theory is really hard to do" said Danny

"Anyway I was thinking about moving to Britain to see if I can apply for Britannia high." Said Jesse.

"And leave the glee club?" questioned Danny. Jesse sighed as he stood up.

"I am not meant to be in a small town. Besides we could own London. I mean you and Claudine are a power couple and I could get a girl of my own.." said Jesse.

"What about Rachel?" asked Danny.

"She's nothing to me. Just a wannabe! Come on like she could be in Broadway. The only thing she resembles in Ms Streisand is a big ugly nose" said Jesse as he put his dishes in the dishwasher.

Danny was shocked. He never remembered his cousin being this cold. Rachel was pretty in her own right and talented. He felt sick.

"You can't do that to her! She loves you!" said Danny.

"Yes I can Danny Boy. She's just a worthless girl. Now let's go we're gonna be late" said Jesse as Danny followed behind.

Danny and Jesse were the last to arrive. Claudine, who had been drinking a little bit hug him tightly. Most of the others were dancing to music and some of the couples were kissing

"Come on sweetie pie give kiss me" screamed a drunk Claudine.

"Later on ok?" said Claudine as he went to get some water for her.

"So since everyone is here let's bring a glee favorite to this party. Spin the bottle" said Puck as he held up a bottle. Some of the Britannia High kids gave fake smiles but Claudine screeched.

"Come on it's a laugh" said Claudine as she sat in between a worried Danny and a very pleased Puck. The rest sat in a circle Puck started to spin the bottle. It landed on Lauren Z. They kissed with tongues for a few seconds. Lauren Z spun the bottle to land on Finn.

"Dude remember she's mine" said Puck

"It's ok dude!" said Finn as he kissed Lauren Z on the cheek. He spun the bottle which landed on Rachel. Finn kisses Rachel on the lips and he looked shocked that he had done. With Quinn he saw fireworks which were brief but with Rachel he saw a lightning storm.

'Remember you're not with Quinn any more' smiled Finn. He saw a jealous Jesse across the circle from him. Rachel spun the bottle which landed on Jesse. They kissed with tongue but while Rachel had her eyes closed Jesse had his open. Both Danny and Finn saw this and felt quite angry. Jesse spun the bottle and it landed on Lola. As Jesse kissed Lola on the mouth he slipped a note into her pocket.

"Ok this is getting boring. I want to dance or karaoke" said Lola

"Ok let's get the music on" said Jesse as he went to put the music on. Most people started to dance.

Jez sat beside an unhappy Santana. It was clear she had been drinking.

"Why does life suck?" asked Santana.

"Life's never perfect" said Jez. He noticed her looking at Britney and Artie. "how long have you liked her then?" Santana looked at Jez.

"I'm not a lesbian" said Santana.

"You just love your best friend who happens to be a girl" simply explained Jez. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in love!" said Santana. "Besides love is over rated" Jez laughed.

"you don't fool me Santana Lopez. My gaydar is pretty accurate" said Jez

The song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" began to play. Santana began to sing along

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**  
><strong>I guess I've already won that<strong>  
><strong>No girl is worth the aggravation<strong>  
><strong>That's ancient history, been there, done that<strong>!" sang Santana as she drank her shot looking at Britney

"**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**  
><strong>she's the Earth and heaven to you<strong>  
><strong>Try to keep it hidden<strong>  
><strong>Honey, we can see right through you<strong>  
><strong>Girl, ya can't conceal it<strong>  
><strong>We know how ya feel and<strong>  
><strong>Who you're thinking of<strong>" Sang Jez. Santana looked at him with disgust

"**No chance, no way**  
><strong>I won't say it, no, no<strong>" sang santanna

"**You swoon, you sigh**  
><strong>why deny it, uh-oh<strong>" sang Jez

"**It's too cliche**  
><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
><strong>It feels so good when you start out<strong>  
><strong>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<strong>  
><strong>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>" Sang Santanna

"**You keep on denying**  
><strong>Who you are and how you're feeling<strong>  
><strong>Baby, we're not buying<strong>  
><strong>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<strong>  
><strong>Face it like a grown-up<strong>  
><strong>When ya gonna own up<strong>  
><strong>That ya got, got, got it bad<strong>" Sang Jez

"**No chance, now way**  
><strong>I won't say it, no, no<strong>" sang Santana

"**Give up, give in**  
><strong>Check the grin you're in lov<strong>e" sang Jez

"**This scene won't play,**  
><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>" Sang Santana.

"**You're doin flips read my lips**  
><strong>You're in love<strong>" sang Jez

"**You're way off base**  
><strong>I won't say it<strong>  
><strong>Get off my case<strong>  
><strong>I won't say it<strong>" Sang Santana

"**Girl, don't be proud**  
><strong>It's O.K. you're in love<strong>" Sang Jez

"**Oh**  
><strong>At least out loud,<strong>  
><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>" said Santana as she let a tear fall from her eye.

"Just because I went Disney on your ass doesn't solve me and Britney" said Santana. Jez smiled.

"Sometimes letting go of a person life brings you a different person. By being open to everyone you can see someone out there" Said Jez

"You are seriously full of clichés" said Santana.

"I bet you haven't told anyone your "secret" have you?" said Jez.

"And it's staying that way! They will treat me differently" said Santana

"That's not enough to hide who you are. Look just listen to this song" said Jez as he jumped down. He went to speak to the Britannia High kids to perform. Puck allowed it.

"ok so this is a song I wrote when I was struggling with acceptance of who I was" said Jez. The back up music began to play.

**"Theres parts of my past that I've left behind,**  
><strong>Seems as far as I run always somehow they find me,<strong>  
><strong>Been shedding my skin but there's so many layers.<strong>  
><strong>I am who i am and you know what i'm saying,<strong>

**Nobody's safe it's a race that I've run,**  
><strong>The fight that I've fought and I thought I had won,<strong>

**Now I'm standing here with a part of me there,**  
><strong>But I am who I am,<strong>  
><strong>I am who I am<strong>" sang Jez. He stepped aside to let the other sign. Jez notice Santana making eye contact and understanding the song

"**Be who you are,**  
><strong>Don't be ashamed,<strong>  
><strong>See we're all different people,<strong>  
><strong>With no one to blame,<strong>  
><strong>Look out for your friends,<strong>  
><strong>Those close to your heart,<strong>  
><strong>Cause they will be there,<strong>  
><strong>When it all falls apart,<strong>

**You are who you are,**  
><strong>You are who you are<strong>" sang the others. Jez step front

"**Leave me alone you don't understand,**  
><strong>On this side of the fence, there's no promised land<strong>  
><strong>See that's where from, where I used to belong,<strong>  
><strong>Though the road to get here has been painful and long<strong>

**But I am who I am,**  
><strong>I am who I am<strong>  
><strong>I am who I am<strong>  
><strong>I am who I am<strong>

**I am who I am,**  
><strong>Who ever I am<strong>." Sang Jez. All the Glee kids cheered. Lola noticed her pocket had a note. She wrapped the note.

"Meet me outside at the back door. Say you need Fresh air to Puck Jesse" read the note. BB noticed this but Danny and Finn challenged them to a foosball game. BB shrugged it off. Lola was properly getting fresh air. She had danced a lot.

She went to the back door and saw Jesse there.

"ok why did you give me this note/ do you not know I'm with BB and you're with Rachel" asked Lola.

"I wanted to chat. Star to star. You are an amazing dancer. Why you still at a performance art college?" asked Jesse.

"I have to learn my craft. Why you teaching a glee club?" asked Lola. She was normally ditzy but at this moment she was clued on.

"I'm giving back. You could do so much better than those Britannia High lot. My cousin won't make it! James Bond? More like James Tates" said Jesse as he began to hug her.

"That's my friend you're talking about!" said Lola but still remaining in Jesse's arms

"But admit it you saw me and liked what you saw? Even if you're with BB" said Jesse. Lola couldn't answer. This was true. She was confused which wasn't new for her but love for her was simple. She loved BB and he loved her. It meant they were meant to be. But now she loved Jesse to but he didn't love her did he?

"You're not answering which means you did?" said Jesse as he began to kiss her. Lola kissed back. Little did they realise Rachel was standing at the back door. Seeing everything.

"Hey Rach have you seen Lola any where BB asked…." Said Lauren as she saw a shocked Rachel viewing seeing Jesse kissing Lola.

"oh no this isn't good" said Lauren.

"Hey Lauren you seen…" asked BB. He saw the same thing as Lauren.

"What the.." an angry BB said. He was about to open the door when out of no where Rachel went from shock to anger in 0.2 seconds and burst the door open. She pulled Jesse and Lola apart and slapped Jesse as hard as she could. Lauren and BB toke Lola away to a different part of the garden. BB singled Lauren to go.

"WHAT THE HELL JESSE? I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" screamed Rachel. Jesse looked like he had no remorse.

"I never loved you. Your nothing to me. See you at school little girl" Said Jesse as he walked back inside. Rachel slumped and cried.

"Look I'm sorry…. "cried Lola. Rachel stood up and shook her head at Lola.

"I don't want to hear it. You're welcome to him." cried Rachel as she went back inside.

Lauren ran towards Danny and separated him away from Claudine.

"Danny take Jesse home. Beg him to take him home. There's gonna be a fight other wise" panicky expressed Lauren. Danny shook her head.

"Jesse I'm pretty jet lagged….." said Danny. Before Danny could finish his sentence BB came in the living room and picked Jesse up holding up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL BRO? WHAT THE FUCK YOU PLAYING AT?" BB shouted.

"Ok what is going on?" asked Finn.

"Ask the heart breaker. Because of you me and Lola are done. Hope your happy" said BB through gritted teeth. Jesse began to laugh.

"Rachel and Lola are just little girls…." Said Jesse as he got a punch from BB. Danny pulled Jesse apart from BB and Finn kept BB apart from Jesse. It was clear Finn was trying to keep his cool for BB's sake

"He's not worth it man. Where's Rach?" asked Finn.

"She's in the kitchen man." Said BB. Finn left as Jez held BB back.

"Look mate we need to go!" said Danny. Jesse walked out. Danny followed clearly upset by everything.

Rachel sat on the kitchen top crying her eyes out. She felt like such a fool. Worse she couldn't blame Lola. She fell for him and got caught. Lola was with Britney in the living room begging to go home even though Britney wanted to stay. Finn came in and sat beside her.

"Go on say I told you so? I deserve it for being so stupid" cried Rachel. Finn gave her a side hug.

"You weren't stupid! You saw a good in him. You wanted to believe him" said Finn.

"I loved him Finn. Really loved him" cried Rachel.

"You deserve better. You're going to find someone who thinks the world of you. Seeing the best of you and the worst of you and still think you're amazing" said Finn as he held her in his arms. Rachel began to cry even more.

"I hate seeing you like this" said Finn.

"Finn can you take me home?" cried Rachel. Finn nodded.

"Ok I'll speak to Lauren to see if she wants a lift now ok? You stay here" said Finn as she jumped off the kitchen counter.

Finn went to the living room to speak with Lauren.

"Hey I'm giving Rachel a lift you want to head back too?" asked Finn.

"Sure" said Lauren.

Both Finn and Lauren went to the kitchen to get Rachel.

Rachel was silent all the way back to her house. She had still cried. When they got the front door Rachel acted like a Zombie going up stairs into her room. Lauren and Finn waited at the front

"Hey Finn you mind staying for a while? I don't know her well" asked Lauren. Finn nodded. He came inside.

"I'll make tea for us. I think she may want you to know that you're staying here" said Lauren as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Finn went upstairs Rachel's room. He had been there a thousand times before but not like this. He knocked on the door.

"Rachel?" asked Finn as he peeked behind the door. He noticed Rachel was frozen with her knees folded to her chest. He sat beside her. He began to stroke her hair.

"I thought you should know Lauren's asked me to stay the night. I'll sleep on the coach. If you need anything let me or Lauren know ok?" Finn asked. Finn stood up to leave.

"Finn…did I deserve this?" asked Rachel. Finn was shocked.

"what makes you ask that?" asked Finn.

"I kissed Puck to get back at you for sleeping with Santana. I deserve this" said Rachel.

"Rachel that was a mistake! Jesse knew what he was doing!" said Finn. Before Rachel could interupt Lauren came in holding the end of her cell phone

"Hey sorry Rachel Danny wants to speak to you" said Lauren. She gave Rachel her cell phone.

"Tell Jesse to go to hell." Simply said Rachel

"Rachel Its my fault. I should have warned you. He told me before the party that he didn't love you" said Danny over the phone

"Danny all that you share with Jesse is the fact you are cousins" simply said Rachel as she gave Lauren's cell phone back to Lauren. She left to room.

"Things will look up! I think you need sleep though. I would dress you but I think you're old enough to do that" said Finn. Rachel smiled. "See I made you laugh. I'll be down stairs if you need me and Lauren's next door" said Finn as he left.

"Finn." Said Rachel. He simply turned around.

"Thanks and night" said Rachel

"Night Rachel" said Finn as he closed her door.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered.

Claudine and Santana were sitting up chatting. They had a two opened bottles of Vodka and were giggling away. Santana was happy her parents were away. Due to the jobs they had they were away a lot.

"So how come you always so cut throat?" asked Claudine.

"Call it Latina. I don't let people mess with me. What's your excuse?" asked Santana

"Evil mother who doesn't except me for me!" explained Claudine as she drank a bit more of the Vodka. Santana smirked.

"Parents are over rated" said Claudine.

"Same with Love" said Santana. Claudine laughed.

"It's true. It hurts you." said Santana.

"True. Saw you talking to Jez. You do realise he's gay?" said Claudine.

"He realised that we share the same thing in common" said Santana. Claudine gave a flirty smile. She realised that she liked Santana a lot. More than she ever did Lauren. There was something about the Latina that attracted her.

"You both play for the same team" simply stated Claudine. Santana looked at her in shock.

"How do you….." asked Santana before she was interrupted with a kiss. Santana melted into the kiss. Claudine broke away from the kiss.

"But you're with Danny" said Santana. Claudine smiled as she hugged Santana closer. She put her mouth to her ear.

"I like a bit of both." whispered Claudine as both began to kiss more passionately.

Finn woke up to hear a scream from Rachel's room. He discovered it was 5 o'clock in the morning but he didn't seam to care. He ran up stair to see what it was that made Rachel scream. Rachel had sat up bolt right in tears. Finn knelt beside her bed.

"You ok?" asked Finn. Rachel began to cry. "Hey I'm here. SHHH" said Finn as he began to rock Rachel back and fourth. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" said Rachel. Finn began to tear up.

"It's ok Rachel. I forgive you" said Finn as he kissed her hair. He gave the tiny brunette a tight but affectionate hug. He looked at her. He suddenly remembered why he loved her. She was so beautiful in his eyes.

The phone rang which made Rachel jump. Finn noticed it was half 5 in the morning.

"Hey I'll get it ok you stay here ok" said Finn as he went down stairs to grab the cordless phone.

"Hello Berry residence Finn Speaking" answered Finn.

"Hello this is Ohio South General Hospital may I please speak to Miss Rachel Berry" asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'm afraid she is quite upset at the moment is it an emergency?" asked Finn.

"Yes we would like to speak to her" said the person on the other end" Replied the other person urgently. Finn ran up the stairs with the cordless phone in his hands.

"Rachel. Its for you" said Finn. Rachel toke the phone off him.

"hello" replied Rachel.

"Is this Miss Rachel Berry?" asked the other person on the phone.

"This is she" replied Rachel. Finn stayed in the room. He knew phone calls like this were never good.

"Its Dr Chalmers here. I'm afraid you dads were brought in 2 hours ago and I regret to tell you. Leroy Berry was brought in dead on arrival and Hiram Berry is in a critical state. I suggest that you make a visit here Miss Berry" said the other person on the other side of the phone.

Rachel became numb and dropped the phone and began to cry. Finn picked up the phone.

"My Daddy is dead!" cried Rachel. Finn looked shocked

T.B.C

Next time

"So you're gay big deal?" says Claudine to Santana

"I love you Dad" cries Rachel as he kisses Hiram on the cheek.

"Lola I don't think I can trust you any more" says B.B

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS JESSE? WHY DID YOU HURT HER" shouts Danny .

"I guess you could show me an aussie kiss " smirked Sue


	4. Watch this space

Told you Santana and Claudine would be close lol. anyway I don't own anything! I dont own the songs and I did re write a bit (changed form Dad to mom) to fit into the story. so simple plan please don't sue me!

* * *

><p><strong>Watch this space.<strong>

Rachel sat at the hospital with her daddy. Her dad was dead and Rachel was holding her daddy's hand now. Lauren and Finn waited outside.

"I hate hospitals" said Lauren to break an awkward silence.

"I don't think any does!" said Finn.

"I was in here last year with Meralgia paraesthetica" said Lauren. Finn looked at her like she had two heads "It meant my leg was in pain like really bad pain" smiled Lauren as she explained. Finn looked at the window where Rachel sat with her daddy. "You care about her don't you. Its why you really broke up with Quinn" said Lauren.

"I never stopped loving her" said Finn.

"You gotta let her know. I mean if you don't tell her how is she meant to know? If you keep going for other people its like you're pretending" said Lauren. Finn looked at her. He toke out a notebook from his bag. "What are you writing?" asked Lauren.

"Our song for Nationals" said Finn. Lauren smiled.

"Please wake up daddy! Dad's gone and I can't go on without you. You're my daddy!" cried Rachel. She held his hand. He opened his eyes.

"Daddy!" smiled Rachel. Hiram smiled back.

"Rachel. I knew you'd be here. Sweetheart I can't stay apart from your dad. Please be strong. I will see you on day. Take care my little diva" said Hiram breathless. He then closed his eyes and struggled one last breath. The machine started to bleep.

"I love you Dad" cries Rachel as he kisses Hiram on the cheek. The nurse and doctors came in to try and restart his heart. Rachel left the room looking into the window. Finn and Lauren joined her

"Time of Death 08.30" announced a doctor. Rachel heard this loud a clear through the hospital window. She turned to Finn.

"They are gone!" cried Rachel. Finn looked to Lauren as he gave her his cell phone. Finn hugged Rachel as she started to cry

"Lauren contact Mr Shue and tell him" said Finn. Lauren nodded as she went outside the hospital. Finn continued to let Rachel cry in his arms.

Santana looked at her clock and noticed it was 11.00. Her head was pounding and noticed at least three empty bottles of Vodka on her bedroom floor. She also realised that Claudine was beside her. Naked. Santana in shock quickly but quietly to put on some clothes. As Santana put on her knee high boots Claudine woke up.

"Moring" grumbled Claudine.

"Hey" stuttered Santana

"Last night was amazing!" stated Claudine.

"Cheers but it isn't happening again " said Santana.

"You are soo insure . is it comfy being in the closet?" asked Claudine as she sat up. She had the duvet around her chest.

"I'm not gay! You're the gay one" screamed Santana.

"Bi actually sweetheart and I'm ok bi!" proudly stated Claudine.

"Well I'm not ok being gay!" shouted Santana. She got a shock in herself. She admitted out loud she was gay. She had never done that before. Sure she told her best friend she was in love to be shot done but never to anyone did she show her true colours. Claudine picked up her top from last night and put it on and put on her skirt on from last night. She stood beside the Latina.

"So you're gay big deal?" says Claudine. She planted a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"It's a big deal. Kurt was pushed out the school and this town is full of homophobes" said Santana.

"Just need to rise above it. Sweetheart take a leaf from T.A.T.U's book" said Claudine. She began to sing.

"**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**(Running through my head)****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head**

**(all the things she said)**

**This is not enough****  
><strong>**This is not enough**

**I'm in serious, I feel totally lost****  
><strong>**If I'm asking for help it's only because****  
><strong>**Being with you has opened my eyes****  
><strong>**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

**I keep asking myself, wondering how****  
><strong>**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out****  
><strong>**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me****  
><strong>**Nobody else so we can be free****  
><strong>**Nobody else so we can be free**

**All the things she said  
><strong>**All the things she said  
><strong>**Running through my head  
><strong>**Running through my head  
><strong>**Running through my head  
><strong>**All the things she said  
><strong>**All the things she said  
><strong>**Running through my head  
><strong>**Running through my head  
><strong>**All the things she said  
><strong>**This is not enough  
><strong>**This is not enough  
><strong>**All the things she said  
><strong>**All the things she said**

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed****  
><strong>**They say it's my fault but I want her so much****  
><strong>**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain****  
><strong>**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame****  
><strong>**When they stop and stare - don't worry me****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me****  
><strong>**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget****  
><strong>**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**This is not enough****  
><strong>**This is not enough****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said**

**Mother looking at me****  
><strong>**Tell me what do you see?****  
><strong>**Yes, I've lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me****  
><strong>**Will I ever be free?****  
><strong>**Have I crossed the line?**

**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**Running through my head****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**This is not enough****  
><strong>**This is not enough****  
><strong>**All the things she said****  
><strong>**All the things she said**" Sang Claudine. Santana smiled. She began to feel more relaxed.

"I'm not ready to be out yet. So keep your lips zipped" said Santana.

"Sure. Just remember your closest can only stay comfy for so long" said Claudine as she walked to the guest room. Santana looked at Claudine's bum as she walked. Santana sighed as she went into the shower.

Rachel sat at the living room table. She was waiting for the social worker and lawyer to come round. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to live by herself in the house but she couldn't leave. Who would take care of her? What about Lauren and nationals? She wasn't missing nationals. Even if she cried during the songs she was singing in nationals she was going. For her dads. Mr Shuester, Lauren and Finn were waiting with her.

"Do you want us to get anything? Water? Tea?" asked Lauren.

"Water please" was all Rachel could whisper. Lauren went to the kitchen to get water. She noticed a glass which looked more like a beer glass with a star on it. Lauren picked this out and filled it with water from the tap and handed it to Rachel.

"Thanks" whispered Rachel.

"Things are going to get better" said Mr Shuster. Before Rachel could say anything the door bell rang. Rachel stood up to answer the door. At the door was a tall guy with short grey hair and glasses. He was quite slim and smartly dressed with a briefcase and beside him was Shelby. She was carrying a small toddler in her arms. She had strawberry blonde hair with big hazel eyes. She was clutching a black haired ragdoll which had plates in her hair and pink dungarees with blue, plastic splats of paint on them . Rachel new that was Beth. Quinn's daughter.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" asked Rachel. The man and Shelby entered the house. The toddler ran over to Lauren who looked like she was happy to be near the toddler.

"What is she doing here?" asked Finn.

"Lauren I think you and Finn should take Beth to the living room." Said Mr Shue. Shelby nodded to the two teens in agreement. Finn and Lauren went next door and closed the door.

"Well Let me firstly Introduce my self I'm Mr Camperli Both Hiram and Leroy's lawyer. Shelby is here to discuss your guardian ship. Now the will" said The man as he sat down at the dinning room . HE toke out a piece of paper from his brief case.

"Ok Rachel according to the will the house is under your name however given your age and by law you aren't old enough to be in the house…" said Mr Camperli.

"I want to live in this house" stated Rachel.

"Your guardian is, as written in this will that Shelby Corcoran…." Stated Mr Camperli.

"I don't want her here" spat Rachel.

"Rachel You need to give me a chance" said Shelby. I could help you sort out your father's stuff, organise the funeral…" said Shelby.

"What and act like my mum? You had a chance to and you passed so I'm sorry I don't want you around!" said Rachel.

"Rachel you do need a guardian. Its either or you get put into a care home till you turn 18." Said Mr Camperli.

"Does the guardian need to live with Rachel within the same building?" asked Mr Schuster.

"Technically no but they are responsible to assure the welfare of Rachel Berry" said Mr Camperli.

"This is ridiculous Rachel will you let me be your mom. You can't take care by yourself." Said Shelby.

"Really? That's amazing coz my fathers thought differently and they well knew me my whole life. What was my first word mom? When did I lose my first tooth? When did I start walking?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel don't do this." Said Shelby who was close to tears. She was glad Beth was in the other room with Lauren.

"I will coz I couldn't be your perfect daughter so you replace me with Beth. Listen to this song coz its how I feel." Said Rachel. She pressed play

"**Hey mom look at me****  
><strong>**Think back and talk to me****  
><strong>**Did I grow up according****  
><strong>**To plan?****  
><strong>**Do you think I'm wasting****  
><strong>**My time doing things I****  
><strong>**Wanna do?****  
><strong>**But it hurts when you****  
><strong>**Disapprove all along**

**And now I try hard to make it****  
><strong>**I just want to make you proud****  
><strong>**I'm never gonna be good****  
><strong>**Enough for you****  
><strong>**I can't pretend that****  
><strong>**I'm alright****  
><strong>**And you can't change me**

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect****  
><strong>**Now it's just too late****  
><strong>**And we can't go back****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect**

**I try not to think****  
><strong>**About the pain I feel inside****  
><strong>**Did you know you used to be****  
><strong>**My hero?****  
><strong>**All the days****  
><strong>**You spent with me****  
><strong>**Now seem so far away****  
><strong>**And it feels like you don't****  
><strong>**Care anymore**

**And now I try hard to make it****  
><strong>**I just want to make you proud****  
><strong>**I'm never gonna be good****  
><strong>**Enough for you****  
><strong>**I can't stand another fight****  
><strong>**And nothing' alright**

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect****  
><strong>**Now it's just too late****  
><strong>**And we can't go back****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect**

**Nothing's gonna change****  
><strong>**The things that you said****  
><strong>**Nothing's gonna make this****  
><strong>**Right again****  
><strong>**Please don't turn your back****  
><strong>**I can't believe it's hard****  
><strong>**Just to talk to you****  
><strong>**But you don't understand**

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect****  
><strong>**Now it's just too late****  
><strong>**And we can't go back****  
><strong>**I'm sorry****  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
><strong>**Nothing lasts forever  
><strong>**I'm sorry  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect  
><strong>**Now it's just too late  
><strong>**And we can't go back  
><strong>**I'm sorry  
><strong>**I can't be Perfect**" sang Rachel. Shelby started to cry.

"Rachel I'm sorry I hurt you. Please let me be your mom" cried Shelby.

"Mr Camperli what if I become her guardian and let her stay in the house?" asked Mr Shuster.

"Its possible. I can see that forcing Shelby to be Rachel's guardian is a big mistake" said Mr Camperli. Shelby nodded.

"Rachel Even though Will is your guardian I want to be in your life. Even if it's small steps. Phone me when you change your mind." Cried Shelby as she wrote her number on a card for Rachel as she went to the living room to collect her daughter.

"Will I will get the papers for you tomorrow to sign as Rachel's legal guardian and also guidelines towards this. In the mean time I'd advice you to begin to help Rachel with organising the funeral and also sorting out belongs accordance to the will and what can get thrown out" said Mr Camperli.

Mr Camperli and Shelby, with Beth in her arms were about to leave.

"Mummy Wachel?" asked the toddler as she pointed to Rachel. Shelby placed Beth on the ground. The Toddler ran to Rachel and hugged Rachel's leg. Rachel picked Beth up.

"Bye Wachel" said Beth. Rachel kissed her fore head and placed her down.

"bye Beth" said Rachel.

"We might see Rachel another day. Rachel Beth really wants her older sister. Don't deny her that" said Shelby as she left. Mr Camperli left without a word.

"Rachel How about I make you, Finn and Lauren some food and then we can sort out your dad's room!" said Mr Shue.

Rachel was in a daze. Beth wasn't her proper sister but Beth saw Rachel as a sister. Was cutting off Shelby a bit too mean?

On Monday all of the glee club except Mr Shuster and Rachel and the Britannia high school kids were in the choir room.

"Hey guy I have an announcement" said Finn.

"Where Rachel?" asked Jesse. The club rolled their eyes at Jesse.

"should we wait till Mr shuster gets here?" asked Claudine

"That's what the announcement. Rachel's dads have died over the weekend and Mr Shuster and Rachel are going to be off till Wednesday to sort out funeral stuff." Explained Lauren. Everyone fell silent

"As leader I want to do something. I think we should sing at her dad's funeral" said Finn.

"No way!" said Jesse.

"Rachel, as annoying as she can be makes up the team. We should help her through this." said Mercedes.

"We have a week to prepare for national. As much as I care for Rachel we don't have time to prepare songs for a funeral. Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenaline if someone dies during a performance? They use them as a prop, like Weekend At Bernie's" said Jesse.

"But she is the team captin and she has done a lot. She is going through a tough time we need to support her" said Finn.

"I agree with Finn we should help with the funereal." said Danny.

"Yeah theses guys helped me when my bro died. We should help Rach with her dads" explained BB as he pointed to the Britannia high group.

"I'd like to put the fun back in funeral as much as the next girl, but why would we help Berry by singing her songs at the funeral" asked Santana.

"Why is it called a funereal when there is not fun in it?" asked Britney.

"Jesse is right it's too close to nationals" said Claudine.

"Claudine we should be a bit mreo respectful" said Jez

"Please you have only known her for tow seconds" said Santana

Finn looked shocked at the responses he was hearing. The glee club kept chattering. Lauren noticed Lola getting more and more agitated.

"Guys will you stop a fucking minute!" shouted Lola. Everyone stopped and was surprised. No one had ever heard Lola be angry.

"Right I know I hurt Rachel a lot and some of you may call me a hypo but Rachel has been a couragement to the club" said Lola.

"Sweetie I think you mean hypocrite and an encouragement" said Claudine. Lauren gave Claudine an evil look. She soon slumped back in her chair.

"Besides stop and think. Kurt what did Rachel do when she heard about dad in hospital?" said Finn.

"She came and sing and even though I was against it she prayed" said Kurt.

"and Quinn who was the first to come out after me and you fell out before sectionals?" asked Finn.

"Rachel" sighed Quinn.

"Mercedes who was the one who came out in the pouring rain to talk to you about how amazing you were at singing?" said Finn.

"Rachel" said an embarrassed Mercedes.

"Finn and Lauren are right we need to support Rachel" said Sam.

"ok everyone agreed we help Rachel?" said Finn. Everyone nodded except Jesse.

"As your consultant for ignoring my advice count me out." Said Jesse. Danny felt so angry. Why was he being so heartless about his ex girlfriend? Sure he didn't love her but a little bit of compassion didn't take much effort! He stood up and pushes his chair over and stood beside Jesse and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Jesse as he stood up to give Jesse a punch back.

"For being an asshole!" said Danny.

"You don't even know Rachel and now you acting all best friends. Why are you such a loser Danny boy?" spat Jesse. Danny wanted to punch him but Finn held him back. Truth be told Finn wanted to punch Jesse too but he knew he had to refrain. Use his words not his fist.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS JESSE? WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT HER?" shouted Danny.

"BECAUSE SHE IS DESTINED TO BE A LIMA LOSER. JUST LIKE THE LOT OF YOU. YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GETTING BRODWAY, MOVIES AND ALL THE JAZZ! HA ALL YOU GUYS WILL BE DOING IS FLIPING BURGERS!" shouted Jesse. Finn walked calmly to Jesse and punched him right on the nose.

"She is more of a person than you'll ever be! Watch this space she will beat you " spat Finn. Jesse stood up and looked at the glee club.

"You know what? All I did was trying and help you but if you don't want my advice then you guys can get lost! Lose without me" said Jesse as he began to walk away.

"No we will be winning without you. Watch this space" said BB. Jesse slammed the door.

"Guys I'm sorry I am related to him" said Danny. The whole glee club gave him a hug.

"You are better than him" said Mercedes

"Anyways Danny Boy you are better than him." Said BB

"Right guys what songs can we sing for the funeral?" asked Finn.

Rachel was looking through all the photographs. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"What songs do you think they will be singing?" asked Rachel.

"Probably Finn has got them writing. Right I have thrown out the old magazines and newspapers. I left the photographs there just got clothes and DVDs. Your dads sure loved movies" said Mr Shuster as he picked up "Alice and wonderland". Rachel toke it off him and smiled while looking at the box.

"This was a movie we watched a lot. It's a recent re mark but me and my dads loved it" said Rachel.

"I guess you want to look through them and keep the ones. I'm gonna go out and get something from school. Will be back soon ok? said Mr Shuster. Rachel nodded. He got outside her house and sat in his car.

"So guys how is the national list coming on?" asked Mr Shuster as he came in.

"We are leaving that till after Rachel's dads funeral. Mr Shue we are stuck on funeral songs" said Finn.

"Every song we end up getting is too depressing" said Lola.

"Lola it is a death" reminded Lauren.

"Lola's right they both lived and loved so something a bit cheery to celebrate their lives. Rachel told me about Alice in wonderland being a film her and her dads watched and I found this from the new Disney version" said Mr Shuster as he handed them a piece of sheet music.

"I love Avril but this is a bit of a dark song" said Quinn.

"The chorus sounds amazing" said Jez.

"Right so I thought we do that song and if you think of another we might sing it" said Mr Shuster.

Rachel looked at the organised room. Not like her dads. She looked at the card with her "mother's" number. She realised the funeral was in two days. She picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello Shelby speaking" said the women on the other end.

"Shelby, It's Rachel," sighed Rachel. She couldn't face calling her mom. Not yet.

"How you keeping?" asked Shelby.

"Been better I wanted to phone to say the funeral is at 1 on Wednesday at Ohio Chapel." said Rachel.

"I will be there. Beth do you want to say to Rachel?" said Shelby. Rachel could her a toddler scream in the background.

"Rachel Beth wants to say hi" said Shelby.

"Hi" said the little toddler.

"Hi Beth. I hope you're being good for mommy" said Rachel. She had a soft spot for Beth which made her rejecting Shelby harder.

"Rachel I will be there. I will get a baby sitter for Beth. Hang in there" said Shelby.

"I'm gonna go. Bye Shelby" said Rachel.

"Bye" said Shelby.

Rachel hung up the phone and placed it back in the holster near her dads bed. She felt weird that her dads were never going to sleep in their bed ever again. Her dads would never seen her achieve other milestones like graduating, getting married and having kids. Her kids were not going to have papas. She heard Mr Shue and Lauren come in the door come in the door.

" RACHEL!" shouted Mr Shue.

"We are back" shouted Lauren. Rachel came down the stairs.

" we have Chinese don't worry we got vegan stuff for you and chocolate" said Mr Shuster. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. How is national practise coming along?" asked Rachel.

"Emm really well. Stefan had us working really hard. Especially on mine and Claudine's duet. An original song. we thought it was an anthem for the new directions but I forgot how hard the routine is." Said Lauren. She hated lying and she wasn't strictly lie. Stefan had asked Lauren and Claudine to re do the "Watch this space" routine. Mr Shuster knew Lauren was lying but didn't want to tell Rachel the truth.

"Rachel Jesse has been sacked" said Mr Shuster.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"He hasn't understood about you not being there" said Lauren. Rachel felt sad about this. She had given a lot of her to Jesse. Ok not as far as her virginity but her heart and life.

"I'm sorry" said Rachel as she cried.

"Rachel he is a jerk. We are better without him!" said Lauren. Mr Shuster was uncomfortable. He dealt with students having death in their lives but never this close before. He loved adopting Rachel as his daughter but he felt like he couldn't help her much.

Lauren and Rachel sat in the guest room. They listened to Lauren and Claudine's routine.

"It's amazing. Shame you couldn't use the new directions for that song." said Rachel.

"Hey I need to practise how about you take Claudine's part?" asked Lauren as she handed a music sheet.

"Sure" said Rachel as toke the sheet off her.

"**ohhhhh****  
><strong>**ohhhhhhhhh****  
><strong>**There is no short cut to a dream****  
><strong>**but I am not afraid****  
><strong>**I'll take it all the way**

**I'm gonna give more than it takes****  
><strong>**work harder than the rest****  
><strong>**'till I'm the very best"**Sang Lauren. Rachel began to feel like her self. Like she was determined to win.

"**Ohh you think you've got it all figured out****  
><strong>**You think you're so damn cool what's that all about?****  
><strong>**But I've got mine just watch this space****  
><strong>**Yeah you just wait****  
><strong>**hold up a mirror you should see yourself****  
><strong>**you think you're so much better than everybody else****  
><strong>**but I've got time just watch this space****  
><strong>**and you just wait**" sang Rachel.

"**there's something deep inside my heart****  
><strong>**burns with a thousand fires****  
><strong>**so relentless my desire****  
><strong>**they see a future shine so bright****  
><strong>**beyond the finish line****  
><strong>**I'm gonna make it mine**"

"**Ohh you think you've got it all figured out****  
><strong>**You think you're so damn special what's that all about?****  
><strong>**but I've got mine yeah watch this space****  
><strong>**and you just wait****  
><strong>**hold up a mirror you should see yourself****  
><strong>**you think you wont stumble down like everybody else****  
><strong>**but I got time just watch this space****  
><strong>**and you just wait**" sang Rachel

"**You bring your best**" sang Lauren  
>"<strong>I'll be one step ahead"<strong> sang Rachel  
>"<strong>Your tears will<strong> **fall"** sang Lauren  
>"<strong>You'll be falling instead<strong>" sang Rachel

"**ohhhh you just wait**" sang Lauren and Rachel in unisons

"**I'm not afraid**" sang Lauren  
>"<strong>and I'm not backing down<strong>" sang Rachel  
>"<strong>show of your life<strong>" sang Lauren  
>"<strong>that's what's coming around<strong>" sang Rachel  
>"<strong>ohhhh you just wait<strong>" sang Rachel and Lauren in unison

" **wait**" sang Rachel. Lauren smiled.

"Amazing you did Claudine's part better than Claudine" said Lauren.

"Thanks. Do you think we can win nationals?" asked Rachel.

"This is the first time you have doubted and we are kicking that outta of you now. We can do this" said Lauren.

"I guess coz Jesse…." Said Rachel

"Jesse is a loser. He hurt you" said Lauren. Rachel looked at Lauren.

BB and Lola were sitting at a park near Puck's house. Both had really struggled since Friday night's party and decided to talk over their problems.

"I'm sorry for what I did BB. I wasn't thinking" said Lola.

"Things is Lola I was hurt soo much" said BB.

"I know" said Lola.

"Do you love Jesse?" asked BB.

"I fancied him but not any more. I love you. The kiss meant nothing. it was a horrible kiss" said Lola.

"Lola I think we need a break!" said BB,

"Why? Breaks never work" said Lola.

"Lola I love you" said BB

"Why can't we work at it? I will use my brain. I will not kiss anyone except you!" cried Lola.

"Lola I don't think I can trust you any more" said BB. This made Lola cry

"Well I guess its not just a break then. It's a break up! Cheers BB. I thought I broke you heart. It's you who can't forgive" said Lola as she ran away. BB felt like a jerk. He said the wrong thing.

'great one BB' thought BB to him self.

**Next time**

"They were the best dads a girl could ask for" said Rachel

"Wait you kissed Santana?" asked Danny

"Danny!" screamed Claudine

"Girl either its Finn or Jesse?" said Jez

"I am going to destroy her. I need your help" said Quinn.

"I guess you could show me an Aussie kiss " smirked Sue


	5. Growing Pains

Hardest chapter yet but hope you enjoy. I own nothing but please review!

* * *

><p>Growing Pains<p>

Rachel woke up and realised it was the day she dreaded so much. Her funeral of both her fathers. Her Dad and Daddy. She looked outside to see a very dark grey sky and saw a few rain drops fall down to the ground. She closed her curtain to start getting dressed. In a black dress that she wore to sectionals last year with a black full length cardigan. She tied her long brown hair into a single black ribbon.

"Rachel we need to go" shouted Lauren from down stars. Rachel toke a long gaze into the mirror. She looked so lifeless and felt lifeless. She glided down the stairs in a daze. Lauren was standing there with Mr Shuster as they guided her to the car.

Inside the chapel was a sea of people in black dress. Some wore hats and others didn't. Rachel sat in the front row with the glee club and sat next to Finn.

"A funereal in some ways shouldn't be sad. They should have a glimmer of what a person was. In the case of Mr Leroy Berry and Mr Hiram Berry today should be a celebration of their lives. I could personal speak of how amazing men they were but there is one person who knew them better than I ever did and this is Miss Rachel Berry" said the Rabbi. Rachel nervously stood up to the podium. She flattened out her sheet of paper and gave a cough.

"Some of you will know them through work and know them as successful lawyers. Others will know them as actors who wished for a bigger stage and others knew them as the fathers of their very diva like daughter" began Rachel.

Some of the congregation giggled when Rachel had called herself a diva.

"However that's not how I will remember my fathers. I will remember them as the men who encouraged me to look to the heart of a person. To find the beauty their soul. They taught me that as I grow up many people will have growing pains that they need to overcome to go from an ugly duckling to the beautiful swan they are to become. They saw the good in people yet knowing the evil around but they knew evil was just a temporary phase and overall good would one day win. My fathers. Dad and Daddy as I will know them as. They were the best dads a girl could ask for. My tribute to them is their favourite poem by W. H Auden and its called Funeral Blues." Said Rachel. She toke a sigh before continueing. She had begun to fight the tears and refused to let them win.

"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
>Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,<br>Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
>Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come." Spoke Rachel as she let a few tears fall down her face.<p>

"Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
>Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,<br>Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
>Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves." Rachel said as she began to get chocked up with tears. Finn stood up to where Rachel was and signalled for Mr Shuester to collect her. He gave a cough as he continued.<p>

"He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
>My working week and my Sunday rest,<br>My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
>I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong." Spoke Finn confidently. He looked at Rachel who with teary eyes was nodding as a sign of approval to continue.<p>

"The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
>Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;<br>Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
>For nothing now can ever come to any good." Read Finn. He folded the piece of paper . He singled for the glee club and the Britannia High kids to join him on the platform.<p>

"Mr Shuster encouraged us to do this song as a tribute to Rachel's fathers. Rachel it may seem bleak now but your strong" said Finn. He joined the group. Brad began to play the piano.

"**Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground, I fell down  
>I fell down<strong>" Sang Tina

"**I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now**" Sang Claudine

"**I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop it?<br>I, I won't cry**" Sang the whole group

"**I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end**" sang Quinn as she glanced to Finn.

"**I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I'm falling hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I won't cry  
>I, I'll get by<br>I, I'll survive**" sang the whole group

"**When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry**" sang Quinn who with other had began to cry. She wasn't crying at the funeral but the cold shoulder from Finn . The Glee group sat down but Rachel noticed that the Britannia High kids still stay standing.

"Rachel I only knew your dads for a couple of days but they were everything you said and we felt that we should pay tribute to. The one thing I notice while staying at the Berry Residence was the love that they had for one another so we prepared this song. It's because you loved me by Celine Dion" said Lauren.

"**For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<strong>

**For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful, baby**" Sang Lauren. Rachel smiled despite crying. Finn grabbed her hand and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. Quinn looked with a jealous look.

"**You're the one who held me up  
>Never let me fall<br>You're the one who saw me through  
>Through it all" <strong>sang Claudine. Santana had her eyes fixed on Claudine. She noticed Danny looked to her smiling.

'Can Danny really see right through you?' Thought Santana

"**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<strong>

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>" sang the whole group

"**You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<strong>

**You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love, I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me**" sang Jez

"**Maybe, I don't know that much  
>But I know this much is true<br>I was blessed because  
>I was loved by you<strong>" sang Lola who gave a glance to BB who as he noticed Lola turned round like she didn't do it in the first place.

"**You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<br>You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>" Sang the whole group

"**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
>The light in the dark shining your love into my life<br>You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<strong>" Sang Lauren

"**You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<br>You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>" Sang the whole group.

"**I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<strong>" Sang Danny. As the congregation silently clapped the Britannia High kids sat down.

"Thank you" mouthed Rachel to Lauren. Lauren nodded.

Rachel looked around her father's room as soon as she got home. It lay bare. She noticed how ever an envelope sticking out form in-between the mattress and bottom board of the bed. She slid it out from under the mattress. It read "Rachel". She opened it and sat down to read it.

"Dear Rachel

It is amazing to think you are sixteen some days when it feels like yesterday when we collected you from the hospital. You have grown to be a very beautiful, intelligent and talented young lady. We are very proud of you and know that whatever you set your heart on you can achieve it because you have that spark Rachel. Never let anyone take that away from you. When you settle with a guy one day Rachel make sure he loves you for you Rachel. Someone who knows the best and worst parts of you and yet treats you like a princess. We will always be with you even when we are not physically here will be around you always. Always know we love you so much and that love will never disappear little star.

Love

Dad and Daddy" read the letter. Rachel began to cry. Lauren saw this from the door and sat beside Rachel.

"Why them? Why not someone else?" said Rachel.

"I wish I could answer that. All I can say is they were proud of you. I wish I could say that of my one dad" said Lauren. Rachel looked with teary eyes.

"My dad abandoned me and my mum" said Lauren.

"I'm sorry" said Rachel. Lauren smiled.

"Don't be. His loss. Your dads realised they had a star in front of them and they loved that star. When we go to New York dedicate it the performance to them in your heart coz they will be watching you and give you a smile" said Lauren. Rachel smiled as she hugged Lauren.

"Thanks" said Rachel.

"No worries. Now food and I think you could do with seeing Funny girl. I've never seen it" said Lauren. Rachel gave a smile and shocked expression in one.

"You Lauren need an education" said Rachel.

"Says she who hasn't seen the lion king" said Lauren

"ok we both get an education" said Rachel

"Ok from the top guys. We are representing new directions so this need to be slick. We need to get them a win agreed" shouted Stefan.

It had been three days after the funereal and moral was low. Rachel had been selectively mute and only made a noise to sing in glee. Many wished for her to speak including Santana. Kurt and Blaine had broken up due to long distance issues which made Kurt unhappy and as a result he was bitchier than usual. BB and Lola hadn't been speaking to each other yet and Lauren was fearing the worse when her leg pain keep returning during rehearsal. Will Shuster and Stefan had noticed but weren't sure how to deal with it but Puck and Santana had a vague idea for a temporary lifter.

"Ok guys…" spoke Mr Shuster.

"Mr Shue May I?" asked Santana. Mr Shuster nodded.

"I noticed that moral is a bit low so me and puck suggested a night out on Friday" said Santana.

"Not another party no offence puck but the last one sucked" said Quinn.

"None offence Q but this time its not the whole party we thought bowling then back to the puckasurus to get some party on. Come one we have been down lately and with nationals around the corner being down won't make us win" said Puck.

"Yeah coz talent is what we need to win" said Lauren Z.

"and that attitude won either. You guys need to let your hair down. In fact Friday's glee is cancelled. Now you have Thursday to come up with your feel good song. Santana and Britney you have written a song which is a feel good one you care to share" said Mr Shuster. Britney and Santana smiled as they stood up.

"Its called Light up the world. Hit it" said Santana.

"Hit what?" said Britney

"Speaking to the band" sighed Santana. Claudine couldn't help but feel jealous of the two.

"**hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<br>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,  
>now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do<strong>." Sang Santana as she looked to Britney

"**lay it all down  
>got something to say<br>lay it all down  
>throw your doubt away<br>do or die now  
>step onto the plate<br>blow the door wide open like up up and away**" sang Britney. Claudine felt jealous as she pretended to everyone she wasn't jelous.

"**let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>i know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<strong>" Sang the two girls

"**hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
>tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.<br>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,  
>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control<strong>" sang Brintey. Santana gave a cheeky smile while made Claudine jealous.

"**lay it all down  
>got something to say<br>lay it all down  
>throw your doubt away<br>do or die now  
>step onto the plate<br>blow the door wide open like up up and away**" sang Santana

"**let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<strong>

**hey hey hey you.  
>hey hey hey you.<br>hey hey hey you.  
>hey hey hey you<strong>." Sang the two girls. Every one began dancing around them except Claudine. Jez noticed this as he danced.

"**lay it all down,  
>got something to say.<br>lay it all down,  
>throw your doubt away.<br>do or die now,  
>step onto the plate<br>blow the door wide open like up up and away**

**let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"<strong> sang both girls. Everyone clapped.

"That was amazing. It's on the bill for nationals except can we not make it a duet but include more people?" asked Mr Shuster.

"Sure Mr Shue. I just want the club to win." said Britney. Santana gave a half smile at this response. She was moved by her generosity.

"Right guys I want you to find a song with that up beatness. Find a good feel song and bring your dancing shoes on Thursday so Stefan can teach you a routine to our hot new song" said Mr Shuster.

"Me and you need to chat" said Jez as he dragged Claudine outside the glee room before her and Danny spoke. Jez dragged her to outside at the courtyard

"what was the jealous eyes Claud?" said Jez

"I don't know what you are on about" cold responded Claudine.

"Yeah you didn't have your jealous streak at all!" sarcastically said Jez.

"None of your business Jeremy" said Claudine.

"You're gonna hurt him Claud if you don't tell Danny…"began Jez.

"what that I like girls too? He'll dump me!" said Claudine.

"Or he could understand that you love him and just like girls too" said Jez.

"Look its my secret to tell. Don't out me please" said Claudine as she walked away. Little did they know Santana has heard all the conversation.

Stefan began to use the gym after school to work out a routine for the new song simple enough for the kids to pick up but sophisticated enough to win. Little did he know he had a fan. In the form of Sue. She peered at the window of the door leading into the gym until she fell into the door. Stefan heard the thud as Sue fell to the ground. He quickly pressed pause to the cd that Britney and Santana made up for the song. He turned round and laughed at Sue.

"What a way to help a lady in a time of need" snarled Sue as she helped herself off the floor.

"Hmm not a word I would describe you as a lady Sue" said Stefan.

"And I wouldn't call you British I mean your accent is ridiculous. You sound more like Mel Gibson than Michael Caine" said Sue. Stefan laughed. He was used to people trying to insult his accent.

"That would be because I'm Australian but if I sound like Mel Gibson I'll take it as a complement. Now Will told me how you a saboteur for the glee club and I'm helping them win so could you run you cute little blonde pixie cut and let me practise" said Stefan.

"I only sabotage things that I know have no chance of winning. Also thanks for the cute comment" said Sue.

"Really? Odds are at this national thing that are 2nd most likely to win with the first being Carmel high whoever they are. Also I don't lie you could be a nice women if you didn't have so much bad aura" said Stefan.

"I don't have bad aura" snapped Sue. Stefan got up close to her. Sue bit her lip. For the first time in her life she was nervous. She was in love with this Aussie teacher and he could break her.

"Prove it cutie" said Stefan. Sue placed her lips on his lips. Stefan kissed her back and before they realised they were kissing. When they stopped he smiled.

"I wasn't expecting that but hey maybe once I get this routine you can show me around Ohio" said Stefan.

"Maybe I could and I guess you could show me an Aussie kiss" said Sue as she turned round to leave

"A kiss but down under? Any time Coach Sylvester" said Stefan as he played the music again as he began to dance. Almost in disbelief of this kiss that just happened.

Quinn looked through the sheets of music but couldn't find the song she wanted. She didn't feel up beat and surely didn't want to seam happy. She lost her boyfriend and worse the thief was getting felt sorry for just because her dads were stupid enough to not pay attention while driving. She needed order restored. Rachel had to pay for stealing her boyfriend. Sure they weren't dating but he was HER Finn and she was a NOBODY. It wasn't right.

"Hey Q got your text. What is it?" said Santana.

"We need to restore order" said Quinn.

"What you mean?" asked Santana.

"I am going to destroy her. I need your help. I need you to destroy Rachel" said Quinn.

"Q I know my moral compass doesn't always point north but isn't this too far? I mean her dads being dead is already crushing Rachel" said Santana.

"You have gotten way too soft San. We need to crush man hands! She stole him away from me" said Quinn.

"Ok I can help maybe embarrass her but that's it. Not to hurt her" said Santana.

"Fine that's all I ask then. Ok by Thursday we need a plan" said Quinn.

"In one condition" said Santana.

"I thought not hurting RuPaul was enough" said Quinn.

"No I need to bring Claudine down as well. She's not the miss perfect as she projects" said Santana.

"Deal. I want RuPaul to pay and you want Claudine to pay. Done deal" said Quinn

Rachel and Lauren looked through the music books. Rachel had still be selectively mute which was frustrating for Lauren but she remembered when her dad left her and how it affected her so much. She needed to be there for Rachel.

"Ok you have so many music books there is bound to be a song which is up beat" said Lauren. Rachel looked disinterested.

"Rachel how about we do a duet I mean the time we practised watch this space was immense" said Lauren.

"Did I deserve them to go?" asked Rachel.

"What? No! Why you asking that?" said Lauren.

"I cheated on Finn. I went back to Jesse. I'm a brat I mean it makes sense." Said Rachel.

"You're not a brat! Loud yes but not a brat! Jesse is a jerk who doesn't see a good thing coming. And I didn't know you and Finn went out" said Lauren. Lauren's match making brain began to work over time.

"I lost my way. I had the best and now I have nothing. No dads. No Boyfriend. I won't be surprised if I lose my voice coz I don't deserve anything good" said Rachel.

"You do. You're a star Rachel. Your Dads loved you. What would they say if they heard you talk like this?" asked Lauren.

"They would tell me that I was lying. That I was their star" said Rachel as she let a few tears fall from her face.

"Coz that's what you are! You need to live Rachel. Anyway how about we find a happy song as a tribute to them. For them living!" Said Lauren. Rachel smiled as she helped Lauren pick a song from the music books she had.

Oddly there was a buzz around Thursday. Most people were in a good mood. Quinn for once had a smile on his face. Kurt didn't seam as bitchy and Rachel had begun to speak again.

"Ok guys I can feel the atomospher is happy can get I get some up beat happy songs" asked Mr Shuster.

"Mr Shue me and Lauren have the perfect song" said Rachel.

"Rachel, Lauren go ahead" said Mr Shuester.

"Rachel educated me about watching funny girl but I equally educated in the ways of Disney. Hit it Brad" said Lauren. Brad began to play on the piano.

"**I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware**!" Sang Lauren

"**I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**" Sang Rachel with a smile

"**I'm gonna be the main event**

**Like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my roar**" sang Lauren

"**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**" Spoke Rachel.

"**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**No one saying do this **

**No one saying be there **

**No one saying stop that **

**No one saying see here **

**Free to run around all day **

**Free to do it all my way!"** Sang Lauren. Both girls were smiling and dancing. It was the first time Rachel felt free to be silly with a song in Glee.

"**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart**" sang Rachel

"**Kings don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start**" sang Lauren

"**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**" Sang Rachel trying to act serious.

"**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Everybody look left**

**Everybody look right**

**Everywhere you look I'm-**

**Standing in the spotlight**" Sang Lauren

"**Not yet**" spoke Rachel.

"**Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh, he just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh, I just can't wait...**

**Just can't wait**

**To be king!"** sang Lauren and Rachel sang together. The club clapped except Claudine, Santana and Quinn.

"Lauren you do realise that was meant to be sung by a man" said Claudine.

"Disney has no gender restrictions" responded Lauren.

"Go figures" said Claudine as she went to file her nails.

"Good job girls you had fun with a song and that counts. Anyone else got an upbeat happy song?" said Mr Shuester. A few gave some songs including Artie , Puck and Sam rendition of Friday which gave the Britannia high kids a giggle.

"Ok now you have actually got some happiness in you let show this in dance. To the auditorium and let get this song a dancing partner" said Stefan as the rest of the glee club and Britannia high kids got moving. Santana and Quinn were near the back.

"We could get Claudine now!" evilly smiled Quinn.

"Ok Mr Shue Quinn and I just realised we forgot to print out a report for English and we don't have a printer at home can we print it and catch up with the routine later" smiled Santana.

"Fine but make sure you catch up with the routine." Said Mr Shuester.

Quinn and Santana ran to the computer lab and logged onto the computers.

"So you're gonna print off what exactly?" asked Quinn.

"We need evidence that she is bi. Danny doesn't know. Its time to out the girl" said Santana as she hacked into Claudine's Facebook. She noticed a message icon and she clicked on it and noticed it was form a women name Jane Cameron. Santana clicked onto it

"Dear whore.

Always knew you were a sick girl. You're such a pervert. You're not bisexual. You are simply a stupid little spoilt brat. I hope you die. I never want to see you.

Mother" it read. Quinn felt a chill up her spine. She knew Claudine never spoke of her family but could this be too far? Santana pressed print along with other photographs of her kissing girls.

"This should do it" said Santana.

"I hope you know what you're doing" said Quinn.

"So now you have a guilty conscious? So what about Berry?" snapped Santana.

"She stole Finn away. What did Claudine do to you?" asked Quinn.

"She kissed me" said Santana.

Quinn didn't want to answer. She knew Santana and Britney liked make out sessions but Santana kissing another girl? Was she really gay?

"and she lied to me. She'll get what's coming to her." said Santana as she left the lab. Quinn logged out and followed her. She watched as she placed the pictures and letter from her mother on the choir room door and a few lockers.

"Ok we need to work on this on Monday but it's nearly there. Someone keep Santana and Quinn up to starch" said Stefan as the kids left the auditorium. Claudine saw her worse night mare as she picked up the pictures from the door and the letter she hadn't read from her mother. Danny looked.

"Explain" said Danny.

"Its not what it looks like." Said Claudine.

"Oh really. Looks like you were kissing girls and told your mother that you were bi" said Santana.

"that was before I met Danny" she said as she went inside to get her bag. Santana followed.

"Oh so last Saturday never happened then? So you never kissed me!" said Santana. Everyone looked shocked. Danny looked angry.

"Wait you kissed Santana?" asked Danny. Claudine was speechless

"Oh and you told me he was ok about you being bisexual and you were out the closet!" said Santana. Claudine started to cry.

"You're a…." Snarled Claudine.

"Bitch? Please that's old new honey. At least people know what I am" said Santana.

"Oh really? So they know you're full out lesbian?" said Claudine. Everyone was shocked except Britney.

"you know what? If they don't then they will. Hey guys I'm a full out lesbian. I like girls. There happy? At least I don't pretend to be happy and act perfect. Danny deserves way better" said Santana as she walked away.

"You lied to me! You said it was all in the past." said Danny.

"I'm sorry. I maybe bi but I'm still Claudine. I still love you" cried Claudine

"No you're the girl I saw the first day at Britannia high. A cold heart bitch" said Danny as he left.

"DANNY!" Claudine screamed but it was too late. He had gone. She went up and slapped Jez

"There he knows but he still left! Happy now?" said Claudine as she ran crying.

Jez went outside to the court yard. Rachel later followed him. Rachel had two slushies.

"Don't worry I'm not going to throw it! It's for your cheek" said Rachel. Jez nodded and toke the plastic cup to the side of his face.

"So you knew Claudine was…." asked Rachel.

"Let's just say when we went away after a few drinks her true colours came out. She was scared" said Jez.

"I'm sorry" said Rachel. Jez smiled.

"Don't be! Claudine has done worse in a scorn. She needs to calm down and she'll be fine. She just never thought someone else could out her. She's the one who outs people. She just wants love" said Jez.

"What good is love if you can't love yourself?" asked Rachel. Rachel's phone rang and she saw it was two text messages. One from Jesse and one from Finn.

"You need to decide girl" said Jez.

"What you mean?" asked Rachel.

"You had a text from both Jesse and Finn didn't you?" asked Jez. Rachel was speechless.

"I love Finn but a part of me is with Jesse I mean how am I meant to choose? Both like me I think" asked Rachel.

"Girl either its Finn or Jesse. After how Jesse treated you I'd say Finn" said Jez.

"I'm scared I'm gonna mess it up again. I never seem to be the prefect girl for either of them" said Rachel.

"Rach Finn loves you. You can tell by his face. Don't be an idiot about it" said Jez

"Cheers. Look I need to go. See you tomorrow" said Rachel as she ran off. Little did they know but Quinn was listening intently. She gave an evil smile towards this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time <strong>

"PARTY" shouted Puck

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked Kurt

"Coming to save us!" said Blaine.

"WHY DID YOU OUT ME?" screamed Claudine.

"Because I love you ok?" said Santana

Lauren collaspes in the auditorium.

"NEW YORK BABY!" screams Danny

"I love you" said…..


End file.
